


欧阳珺

by binglang



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binglang/pseuds/binglang
Summary: 盘多娜·前传·欧阳珺一开始，欧阳珺并不知道自己不是人类。





	欧阳珺

一开始，欧阳珺并不知道自己不是人类。  
十八岁他高中毕业那年，父母决定分道扬镳，他一个一米八三的大男生，哽咽着抓住欧阳院士的袖口，“爸，可不可以不走？”欧阳颀的面上显露出冷漠和厌烦，甩开他的手，终是忍不住低吼道，“烦死了，早知道不该给你安人性化芯片。”欧阳珺怔愣在那儿，王君还是一如既往地强势和冷静，“珺儿，让他走，我们本来也不是夫妻。”  
欧阳颀转了转手腕上昂贵的表，道，“王君，珺儿和收益归你，但是知识产权归我，反正你志不在此，以后我们不要再联系了。”  
于是，王君带着欧阳珺回到了她在美国的母校普林斯顿大学，她任教，欧阳珺上学的同时帮她处理一些工作。  
毕竟，他是一台最好用的计算机。  
欧阳珺在上高中时，喜欢踢足球，会熬夜看欧冠和世界杯；也会和同班男生一起在隔壁班的校花经过之后转过头去看她的背影；甚至会对着网上下载下来的av打手枪……他从没有怀疑过自己是一个人类，他是人类中的利益既得者——家境优越、天资聪颖、外貌英俊，他甚至不曾流过伤心的泪水。  
欧阳院士到底是没有取掉他的人性化芯片，所以欧阳珺以人性的方式逃避一般地接受了他不是人的事实。  
王君是个工作狂，她与欧阳颀在清华是同班同学，后来又一起来了美国，欧阳珺是他们倾尽心血造出的第一个接近完美的仿生人。欧阳颀想要全部的知识产权，但是不好意思抹杀王君在其中所作出的工作，于是在最开始提出了对半分的方案，欧阳珺的名字也是这么来的，是的，一点也不浪漫。  
母亲没日没夜地工作，没有观察到欧阳珺的性情大变。他手指动作飞快地写着程序，在完成王君交给的工作之后拉开椅子就要走。“站住，”王君叫住他，“你去干嘛？”“母亲，”欧阳珺笑了一下，“就算是电脑也需要关机休息的。”他头也不回地转身离去。  
普林斯顿是个乡村城市，和欧阳珺一起来的留学生也成天泡在图书馆和实验室里，欧阳珺面无表情地看着他们进行幼稚而愚蠢的学术研究，觉得他们就像是比自己老旧落伍的仿生人。  
图书馆里有莎士比亚的古英文原著，欧阳珺把它抽下来，朝着封面上的灰尘吹了一口气，打开开始阅读。  
思想是生命的奴隶，生命是时间的弄人。  
他把这句话放到嘴里咀嚼，却被人拍了拍肩，王君像幽灵一样出现在他身后，“你大脑中的图书储藏量超过世界上任何一个图书馆，你想的话，我可以帮你打开。”够了，欧阳珺心烦意乱，双手按在王君的肩上低声警告，我帮你工作，你给我工作之外的自由，如果你再来烦我，我就去举报你们的实验违反伦理。  
他甩手离去。

欧阳珺大学毕业，没有继续留在王君身边，也没有去任何一家公司上班，反正他的钱怎么也花不完。他来到大城市定居，驻扎在人群密集的地方。  
他终究还是想成为人类，即使他们的智慧和生命一样有限。欧阳珺没有让王君把他的储藏芯片打开，而是自己一本一本地阅读小说和诗歌，他觉得这会让自己更接近他们。有一本叫做《诗云》的科幻小说里写，神说他可以创造出所有汉字排列组合的方式，诗歌的伟大在他面前不值一提，于是他造出了一片围绕地球的诗云。但就在此时，他也意识到，他无法从诗云中选择出那些“超越李白”的作品。  
欧阳珺心想，信息不是被创造的，而是被选取的。他的大脑里就算有一整个图书馆又怎么样？如若他不懂欣赏，他相当于没有拥有一首诗歌。人类的确是比人工智能更加高等的生物，欧阳珺是多想成为人类啊！  
北美名校以外的留学生更多是一些不学无术的富二代，欧阳珺和他们混在一起，成天纸醉金迷。那些人更多的是凭本能寻觅食物和猎物，人类的懒惰和懦弱本性一览无余。  
白天，欧阳珺会和不同的女孩约会，往往是吃饭之后去逛街。精致的食物被端上来，他拿起筷子想要夹一块蛋挞，却被女孩眼疾手快地制止。喊停他之后女孩又面露一丝怯懦，声细如蚊地问可不可以让她先拍个照。  
欧阳珺做了个请的手势，然后好整以暇地靠在座椅上，看女孩对着不同角度给食物拍了几十张特写。认真程度让欧阳珺想起他在普林斯顿的大学同学，噗嗤一声笑了出来，女孩有些怵，讪讪地问他怎么了。没事，就觉得你挺可爱的。欧阳珺笑着望她。  
他们从餐厅出来，到了奢侈品店，女孩选中了两个新款的爱马仕，一共是六万多美元，欧阳珺面不改色地刷了卡，心想，如果不夸那句可爱，她估计只有勇气带他进香奈儿的店。动心的同时不忘剥削，女人可比机器人狠心。  
她抱着欧阳珺的胳膊，越来越紧，小鸟依人的样子似乎是真的爱上了他。夜晚，欧阳珺在最火的club开了卡座，女孩立马变得虎视眈眈，一方面要审视自己是否艳压群芳，另一方面又要防止自己的猎物被人夺走。  
欧阳珺夜夜都泡在夜店，早已熟悉了其中的环境，他点了十瓶黑桃A，对女孩说，你可以叫你的朋友来。这算是给足了面子。  
女孩受宠若惊，决定要报答这个大方、体面又帅气的男人，她附在欧阳珺耳边神秘兮兮地说，我要送你一个礼物。  
欧阳珺用两指夹住她的下巴，好笑，什么礼物？  
女孩指了指门口刚进来正往这走的一个姑娘，说，这是我的双胞胎妹妹。  
她两穿着同系列的小裙子，妆发神态如出一辙，欧阳珺心想，你不说，我还以为是克隆人呢。女孩得意地笑，喜欢吗？她坚信自己足够了解男人，与姐妹双飞是所有男人的终极性幻想。  
欧阳珺从善如流，带着双胞胎回了酒店。他实际上总是在有意无意地观察人类，看在别人眼里，就是一副似笑非笑的模样，女孩看得心跳加速，却也分不清自己是心动还是害怕。  
婊子装纯，却也懂得在床上放荡。  
姐姐凑过去亲吻妹妹，又俯下身来解开欧阳珺的皮带，用牙齿扯下裤子的拉链，她高高翘起自己的屁股，脊背形成光滑而色情的曲线。  
姐妹两一个给他口交，另一个依偎在他身上一粒一粒地解衬衫的扣子，一看就是惯犯。欧阳珺觉得有些倒胃口，却也有恶心而原始的性欲，他拂开身旁的女孩，一把扯开衬衫，扣子噼里啪啦掉落，突然的粗暴使两人一惊，欧阳珺扯开姐姐的双腿，把她拉到自己身下，撸了两把半硬的性器，就径直塞了进去。  
女孩惊叫一声，随即浪叫起来，欧阳珺一巴掌拍在她屁股上，笑，别犯骚。  
这些话还是他高中时期从av中学来的，他并不懂其中隐喻的性别压制和男权文化，只知道他身下的女人浪成了一汪水。  
在性爱这件事上，他没有太多技巧，却有用不完的精力。他还没射精，姐姐的嗓子就喊哑了，她求饶，哥哥老公爸爸喊个没停，我不行了，放过我。  
欧阳珺歪歪脑袋，弄不清楚她这是在卖弄风情还是真的要被肏坏了，他不懂怜香惜玉，却还是觉得无趣，人类连做爱都示弱。  
他把姐姐丢到一边，又把妹妹翻了个身，从后方进入了她。  
胡闹到半夜，欧阳珺拔掉套子，从女人身上跨过去浴室洗澡。确定他关上门听不见了，姐妹两才敢在背后嚼起舌根，“他是怪物吗？”“但是……我好喜欢他。”另一个人赶忙打醒她，“和他玩？你尸骨无存。”欧阳珺看上去不会用情。  
餍足地睡到第二天正午，欧阳珺醒来时两姐妹已经敷着面膜叫了客房服务送来早餐了。他听到她们在客厅聊华人圈的新闻，欧阳颀放弃了院士身份，成立医药公司和私人医院，短短一年就做到市值百亿，还成功造出了国家允许的仿生人。当然姐妹两更感兴趣的是这位传奇人物背后的八卦。他造出那么像人的仿生人是为了祢补自己和糟糠妻没有孩子的遗憾吧？我猜不是，听说他在外面有很多情人。  
欧阳珺面无表情地走出来，他没穿衣服，赤裸的身体像一副雕刻作品，一夜情过后的清晨是最尴尬的，欧阳珺却仿佛极为擅长处理这样的关系，他把厚厚一叠钞票放进了那两个新买的爱马仕包袋里，一看就是一早准备好的。  
你什么意思，姐妹两变了脸色，你把我们当妓女？  
我没有，欧阳珺嘴上否认，但是他的无情和冷漠让她们心灰意冷，提着爱马仕灰溜溜地离去了。

很想成为的人类的欧阳珺始终没有放弃思考，到底是什么构成了人性，是千肠百转至死方休的爱与恨？还是原始的欲望与恐惧？抑或是生物性决定的身体本能？每个人都是一个个体，但个体并不独立；人类是一个群体，而这个群体却并不团结。欧阳珺看过很多书，也在贫穷战乱的非洲生活了一段时间，他除了不会创造，却比很多所谓的科学家要优秀。他去不同的地方寻找答案，在非洲做志愿者，却愈发失望。  
欧阳珺混在人群里这些年，观察的结论就是人类是孤独的生物。人类社会就像是个棋盘格，横向划分资产阶级和无产阶级，纵向划分性别和人种。人们彼此孤立、画地为牢，各自为阵，情感并不通融。他们只能在自己的那一个小格子里共情别人，归属感和责任心实际上是狭隘的情感。  
人类完蛋了，欧阳珺心想，他想去见见欧阳颀造出来的“完美仿生人”，他想，人类给地球带来的只有灾祸，但我们不同，是的，我们，欧阳珺不想成为人类了。  
走之前他还是去见了王君，在刻板印象里，她是个高智商低情商的无趣理科女，但这个女人却一语道破，“你不想成为人类了，是吗？”  
欧阳珺不置可否，人类孤独、痛苦、残忍，他觉得该死的人类就该灭绝。王君拍拍他的肩膀，“走之前，再陪妈妈看部电影吧。”  
妈妈。欧阳珺几乎没有反应过来，他在沙发上坐下，没想到王君要带他看的电影是《黑客帝国》，他在意识到自己不是人类的十八岁就已经看过无数次了。  
他们沉默地观影，光影投射在他们的脸上，欧阳珺在字幕开始向上滚动时问王君，“你想告诉我人类轮不到我来灭绝可以直说，不必用这么委婉的方式？”  
你以为我在带你看科幻片？王君似乎是真的疑惑，惊讶地反问。以你我的层次和水平，这部电影不能带来任何观点的摇晃……我只是觉得，尼奥和崔妮蒂之间的爱情故事很浪漫。珺儿，妈妈不可能了，但是我希望你拥有爱情。  
又荒诞又可笑，欧阳珺冷哼出声，你想要一个仿生人去谈情说爱？  
珺儿，王君喃喃，我一直把你当成自己的孩子。  
欧阳珺没有告别，起身离去。他想，人类的父母总是在自己的孩子身上寄托自己未完成的梦想，把孩子当作自己生命的延续、精神的容器，因此孩子永不独立。即使独立教育在欧美盛行，人类也永远学不会直立行走。  
王君这样大方坦荡地把自己的作品当成孩子，反而不会让人困惑。  
欧阳珺回到北京，他成长的城市。大街小巷都是仿生人的宣传，当然，暂不出售。他想，欧阳颀不但是个科学家、资本家，更是个政治家，欧阳珺不知道他是怎么在其中操作，使仿生人的出现变得这么理所当然的。人类自以为是，宣传海报上写着仿生人的作用，把它们类比为更加智能的计算器、电视机和扫地机器人。  
欧阳颀并不那么好找，狡兔三窟，他很注意自己的安全。欧阳珺费了好大一番力气，才得到他的地址。

高档小区的安保做得很好，但欧阳珺总有办法，他捧着鲜花站在独栋别墅的门前，调整好最完美的微笑，却在门打开的那一个瞬间恍然失神——她太美了。女人疑惑地看着他，您好，请问您找哪位？  
欧阳珺几乎有些结巴，克制住自己有些发软想要落荒而逃的双腿，说道，我是欧教授以前的学生，现在美国定居，最近回国探亲，就顺道来探望他。女人不疑有他，侧过身笑得温婉，进来吧，他要很晚才能回。欧阳珺咽了口口水，努力平复自己加速的心跳，心想肯定是欧阳颀和王君在制造他时写下了多巴胺的刺激代码，才让他会对面前的这个女人该死的一见钟情。  
我叫盘海，女人即使不笑，也给人一种和风细雨的温柔感，她自我介绍道，我是他的朋友。  
哪有登堂入室的朋友，欧阳珺心想，你们两最好清清白白。  
室内的三角钢琴被掀开了琴盖，显然在给他开门之前她正在练琴，欧阳珺风度翩翩，像个真正的君子，请盘海重新坐上了琴凳。盘海有些许不好意思，即使她的年纪比欧阳珺大十几岁，但是在情场老手的他面前，却是像个纯情的小女孩。她继续弹奏，曲毕，欧阳珺礼貌地送上了掌声和适度的夸赞，你为什么喜欢柴可夫斯基的《哈普萨尔纪念曲》？  
啊？盘海有些懵懂，我觉得……很浪漫。  
欧阳珺理解不了这么主观主义的词汇，但还是与她谈论起了作曲家的生平和奇闻逸事，卖弄的神态就像是故意扯前桌女孩辫子的小男生。  
盘海虽然单纯，却很是聪敏，于是看透了来者的意图，主动提起，她和欧阳颀，是在博物馆的一幅名画下相遇的，在法国，他们用中文交谈。很浪漫，是不是？女人反问他。  
以欧阳珺对自己“父亲”的了解，他只会认为他的一切作为都是目的明确的，浪漫？代表着低效和无用的能耗。但他明白，盘海在委婉地拒绝他。欧阳珺坐到钢琴凳的旁边，和盘海保持了一个暧昧却又礼貌的距离，“教我弹琴，好不好？”  
盘海一瞬间没有反应过来，她瞪大了眼睛，像一汪清澈的水，里面盛满了人类所剩无几的美好品性。她教他弹《小星星》，生涩的音符从两人的双手中一个一个蹦出来。她就像是所有中年男性幻想中的完美情人，除了年纪大了点这一点，欧阳颀如果是出于爱情的目的寻觅到盘海，为何不在艺术学院找一个更加年轻版本的她？欧阳珺不解，他决定和父亲做一个交换。他阅读过《金瓶梅》、交往过嫩模和外围、和妓女做过爱，他完全了解女人的恶，但哪怕盘海不像她表面这样的美好，他也不可自拔地爱上她了。

就像人无法拔起自己的头发离地而起，欧阳珺也无法看到自己的原始代码，他不相信爱情，却控制不住自己的心。  
他有心吗？  
欧阳颀在北京二环内CBD有一整栋办公楼，欧阳珺西装革履，人模人样地走进去，一楼的前台小姐和他核对预约情况时，一个穿着白色网球短裙的小女孩风风火火地从旁边跑过，险些把他撞倒。  
哥哥？那娃娃脸小女孩看到他非常惊喜，爸爸说你在美国。  
欧阳珺奇怪地看着面前这个笑容灿烂的女孩，不明白自己从天而降的妹妹又是从哪个实验台上下来的。爸爸经常给我看你的照片，女孩收起网球拍，牵起他的手就往大楼里走，爸爸见到你肯定很高兴。  
女孩刷卡带他上了顶楼，在电梯里仍旧叽叽喳喳不停地在说，自己叫做盘多娜，是爸爸的实验品，盘海是他爸爸给她找的母亲，但是她暂时不知道她是仿生人的事，爸爸说要找个合适的时机告诉她……欧阳珺有些无语地看着面前更新换代后的产品，不明白欧阳颀是想要更加听话乖顺还是多愁善感的仿生人。  
再见到欧阳颀，他虽然头发花白，可精神状态甚至比多年前更加年轻，欧阳珺合理怀疑他给自己更换器官以保持永生不老。可就像是忒修斯之船，眼前的父亲还是那个小时候带他踢球的父亲吗？  
爸爸！盘多娜飞扑进欧阳颀的怀里，撒娇般的口吻，你看看我带谁来了？  
欧阳颀刮一下她的鼻子，宠溺的口吻，乖，多娜先自己去找秘书姐姐玩。盘多娜走后，欧阳珺在他面前的沙发上坐下，自己给自己倒了茶，你不说我还以为她是你养的性爱娃娃，这就是你口中的完美的仿生人？  
童年本就应该是无忧无虑的，欧阳颀从眼镜后看他一眼，等多娜长到你这么大的时候，再学会痛苦也不迟。  
欧阳珺想质问他，那你为什么放弃我，我比盘多娜差在哪？但他克制住了自己的质问，也收起了自己吊儿郎当的姿态，正襟危坐，道，欧总，我想为您工作。  
哦？欧阳颀似乎没想到，饶有兴趣地望着他。  
我虽然这几年没工作，但我在普林斯顿上大学的那几年已经把有用的知识都学完了，托您的福，我学习速度很快，我相信我会成为您最有价值的员工。  
离开你和王君的时候我给了你们用不完的钱，我也没给你设置更高一层的譬如理想之类的属性，那你为我工作是为了什么？  
我虽然只是您的产品，但我相信我们的目标是一致的，欧阳珺说道，人类完蛋了，不是吗？  
欧阳颀好笑，你为什么觉得人类完蛋了？我又为什么要觉得人类完蛋了？  
欧阳珺说，我在人类身上看不到进化的优越性，当然，我会爱上一个女人，但我怀疑这是你给我设置的属性。  
盘海是么？欧阳颀意料之中地点点头，你知不知道，当初我是按照自己的喜好来设置你的。  
你也喜欢盘海？  
我只爱我的妻子，欧阳颀答非所问。  
欧阳珺回忆起来，在他的童年时期，父亲的角色一直都是缺位的，他最开始不明白，后来才知道王君并不是欧阳颀的配偶，当然，盘海也不是。  
欧阳颀看了看表，他的日程排的很满，男人起身经过欧阳珺的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，道，明天来上班。

欧阳颀的公司遍布全球，影响力的触角伸到政界、商界、甚至艺术界，也不是没有人对欧阳珺能直接进总公司的核心实验室议论纷纷，但是他的名字说明了一切——老总的私生子，谁敢质疑？  
欧阳珺觉得好笑，科学证明开会与工作的效率比是一比六，但是即使是科学管理的大公司，也有开不完的会。这源于人类沟通的低效，语言是不准确的，一句话一旦被说出来就带有了一定的情感，表达了一定的立场。欧阳珺揉着太阳穴，从争吵不休的董事会那里拿到了核心实验室的ID卡。  
他跟着机器人一路刷卡，层层阻碍，安全级别最高，他不明白欧阳颀对自己的信任缘何？因为自己终究不是人类吗？其实只是往人类大脑里植入一行忠诚代码便可以解决的事，但政府终究是觉得这有违伦理，人是人，机器是机器，阶级不可逾越。  
欧阳珺没有想到的是，他走到最后一层，入目可及的场景，就像是《恐怖游轮》或者《生化危机》——无数的盘多娜和无数的欧阳珺，有些被肢解成块状的器官堆在地上，有些躺在实验床上身上插满管子，有些赤身裸体地被泡在装满液体的罐子里……欧阳珺不知不觉间已经热泪盈眶，他扒开人群，跑到一个角落干呕起来。  
他没有心的话，为什么会这么痛？  
我以为你会高兴，一个戴着眼镜拿着一堆数据的女人看着他，你是我们无数次实验中唯一成功的结果。你是胜者。  
那他们呢？欧阳珺手一指那堆毫无尊严的尸体，你们给他们呼吸和心跳，又剥夺他们的生命，谁给你们人类的权利？  
大少爷，女人拍拍他的肩膀，人类也是从海里爬到岸上，自相残杀，不断进化，才走到了食物链的顶端。奇怪，当初明明没有给你写情感代码，你现在这是怎么了？  
欧阳珺拨开她，擦干净泪水，面无表情地往里走。梅德格艾佛写过，“当一个人心中有恨时，他自己就是第一个受害者。”仿生人如此优越，之所以受制于人类，是因为在一开始欧阳颀就在他心中埋下了仇恨的种子。欧阳珺厌恶人类的时候，实际上受伤的却是他自己。  
他想找到最初的源代码，想要修改它。  
警报器响起来，几个穿白大褂的男人拦住了欧阳珺，告诉他，你再往里走，会被激光切成肉馅——哦不，是皮肉混杂着电路板。  
欧阳珺点点头，也不坚持，转身就离开了。如他伟大的父亲所想，他果然会成为他宏伟产业中的一颗螺丝钉，勤恳地为他工作。

多娜一天天长大，没有人不喜欢她，包括欧阳珺。欧阳颀除了工作就是在陪伴他的妻子，欧阳珺和盘海一起带多娜去郊游，把野餐布铺在草地上，女孩喜欢运动，穿着反倒比欧阳珺在北美交往的那些女人随意，她在不远处和新认识的朋友打排球。  
盘海的脸上写着优美的忧愁，她一口一口喝着罐装啤酒，也不吃带来的炸鸡和披萨。  
你在买醉吗？欧阳珺问她。  
她已经知道了多娜和欧阳珺都不是人类，却能给他们平等的尊重，把他们当同类看待。没有善良是不需要付出代价的，盘海之所以能够懂得爱、尊重、平等这些词怎么写，是因为她从未受过精神的苦，当然现在不是，她失恋了。  
欧阳珺看看妹妹多娜，仿佛看到了曾经的盘海，我多希望先认识你的人是我，他说。盘海怔了一下后笑起来，她没想到这个大男孩仍未死心，仿生人比人类要深情。  
多娜要去同学家过夜，盘海再三嘱咐还是不太放心，欧阳珺有私心，便让自己的秘书跟妹妹一起去。于是欧阳珺便有机会抱着半醉的女人回家，他不是圣人，心想睡一次总比一直惦记要好。  
于是他上了父亲的情人的床。  
盘海喝醉后终于不那么安静，闹腾地像个有多动症的小孩，她坐在钢琴前弹奏变速版的《小星星》，被欧阳珺忍无可忍地压在了钢琴上。琴键发出哐哐铛铛的坠落声，盘海用手去推他的肩膀，年轻的男人却纹丝不动。  
他在用力量征服她，而她早用温柔征服了他。  
欧阳珺一手绕过她的肩膀，一手绕过她的腿弯，把人打横抱起，丢在了钢琴盖上，情欲的本质是下流的，而此前欧阳珺只和女人在床上做爱，他不懂情爱，也并没有欲望。  
盘海像个老处女，身子已经熟透了，内里却还是生涩地像是未经采摘的果子。欧阳珺苦笑一下，道，你可以把我当作他。  
够了，盘海急急地把手指压在他的嘴唇上，到现在你还要提他吗？  
欧阳珺在钢琴上脱光了女人的衣服，盘海偏过头去，双手遮住了自己的身体，我老了，她说。仿生人不会生老病死，却因她这样的羞涩而心脏紧缩。他拿开女人的手，胡乱地去亲吻和抚摸她的身体。她从未背叛过，背德的刺激使她脆弱又敏感，欧阳珺的手抚摸过的地方，都像是青草被春风拂起一般起了鸡皮疙瘩。城堡里的小公主至死不渝地呆在尖塔，直到晚年也不知生老病死为何物，是恶龙带她来了人间。  
欧阳珺竭尽所能地取悦她，他亲吻她，嘴唇一路向下，来到两腿之间的幽秘之处，那里早已湿透了。男人哼笑一声，盘海羞恼地用脚去踢他的肩膀，却被男人一手抓住了脚踝，他埋头，舌头灵活地在阴蒂颤动。  
他们都不是第一次做爱，却连直视对方眼神的勇气都没有，欧阳珺知道自己尺寸可观，在肏进去之前想要哄身下的女人几句。乖，不疼，疼就抓我。但是他终究没说，而是挺身一干到底，没有半分怜惜地大开大合地操干起来。  
你都让我疼了这么些年了，他想，我让你疼一次，不过分吧？  
他射得跟快，像是未经人事的小男孩，扯掉套子撸了几把，精液一汩一汩地射在她平坦的小腹上。盘海一瞬间没反应过来，你戴套了？  
不然呢？欧阳珺从前往后撸一把头发，他额角挂着汗珠，性感极了。男人俯下身去亲吻高潮了几轮的父亲的情人，你想要怀我的孩子？  
盘海不再理会他，掀开他，从钢琴上起身就要去洗澡，几乎站不稳，欧阳珺想要去扶他，却被推开了。好啊，欧阳珺笑，用完就丢，我是牛郎吗？

他们再次衣冠楚楚地相见，已是三个月之后，欧阳颀要派他到北美的子公司去，欧阳珺拒绝，他的父亲好笑地问他，你这是舍不得盘海？我可以做一个一比一的仿生人送给你。  
欧阳珺向来喜怒不形于色，这时却愤怒地起身抓住了他的衣领，咬牙切齿地说道，“即使我没得选，我也不屑于成为和你一样的人。”  
但最终却是盘海亲自来劝他，“你就听你父亲的话吧，北美那边需要你。”欧阳珺问她，那你呢？你一点也不需要我吗？  
回答他的是从房间里走出来的女人，“是不是一模一样，连你也没认出来，”盘海把仿生人的手放在珺的手里，“这是我们送你的礼物，你去北美吧。”欧阳珺甩开仿生人的手，不可置信地望着眼前这个绝情的女人。  
珺儿，盘海轻柔地唤他的名字，多娜长大了，阳颀在她身上花了太多心血，她却甚至不如你更像个人，我们设计了一个局，滴水不漏，但其中必须要你来帮助。  
欧阳珺转身就想要走，却见盘海不知从哪掏出了一把手枪，用枪口对准了他，“阳颀告诉我，如果你不答应，就杀了你。”他上前走两步，用心口抵住了那把枪，握着盘海的手，告诉她，你保险栓没开，你要杀我，不用你亲自动手，我可以教你，怎么杀人。  
杀人诛心，即使我没有心。  
盘海紧闭双眼，扣动了扳机，一声枪响，欧阳珺低下头去看自己烧焦的电路和芯片，他眼前的景象开始像八十年代信号波动的卫星电视一样闪烁，但终究是无事发生——他不会死。  
伟大的造物主欧阳颀怎么可能算不到这一切，如他所愿，欧阳珺在修整后回到了北美。他再也不会笑、不会痛苦也不会思考了。这个任务，从此交给了他的妹妹，盘多娜。

让一个学会痛苦的仿生人忘记痛苦，又让一个无忧无虑的仿生人学会痛苦。人类就是这样，没有任何一行代码能够解释他们。  
欧阳珺回到北美后，白天泡在实验室和会议室里工作，晚上泡在夜店醉生梦死。他再次看到多娜，已经是两年之后。  
这是欧阳颀布置的任务，他早就看过这个叫做小亚的女孩所有的资料，但见到真人，还是吃了一惊。欧阳珺不比他的妹妹，无法透视人类的灵魂密度，但他见到瘦削的小亚从club进来时，他觉得所有人都应向她下跪，她有一种从骨子里透出的高傲。  
多娜比他更早一步看到小亚，欧阳珺觉得自己的妹妹爱上她了，只是尚不自知。她想要站起来，被欧阳珺按住，说，谁主动谁输，你应该让她先来找你。但多娜不听，她站起来，她们同时对上了对方的眼睛。欧阳珺自嘲地笑了一下，心想原来是自己庸人自扰，她们是相爱的，只是需要人来助攻罢了。自己就是这个工具人。  
他在舞池里找到小亚，她正在随着音乐晃动身子，像是荒漠里摇摇欲坠的一株花。欧阳珺把手搭在她的肩上，俯下身在她耳边说出了准备好的台词，你看上去很孤独。  
小亚是个既薄情又轻浮的女孩子，这并不矛盾，她牵着欧阳珺的手来到腰间，并且转过身准备与他接吻。  
多娜就在这时窜出来，像是争夺猎物的野生动物，她牵起小亚的手，一路跑出了club，女孩子的香气仍旧残留在空气中，却只留下一阵风，欧阳珺笑笑，就让往事随风吧。  
他回到座位，一个穿粉色套装的女孩端起酒杯问他，你不记得我了？  
欧阳珺上下打量她，他的记忆芯片是人性化设计的，他在数字方面擅长，在这方面……我姐姐出车祸去世了，她说，她死前都记得你。  
欧阳珺还是想不起来，但他把女孩拥进了怀里，另一只手接过了她递来的威士忌，举杯朝进门的多娜和小亚示意后，一饮而尽。


End file.
